The Chosen Ones
by witchandelyonpower
Summary: A New WITCH.YES! i'm finally uploading it. The new group of guardians finally emerge after the old ones fall years before. Wilma, Isabella, Tori, Chelsea, and Hilary are the new ones on the block! Who knows what will happen? rated T for future chapter
1. The Beginning of the Start

YES! It's finally up! sorry I planned to redo it because the 1st version was too childy. So I'm redoing it with a darker side. the side characters from T.T.B. will be in this. Plus with some old ones. All of the W.I.T.C.H. girls (besides Irma) married their boyfriends from the main one because I used all the guys as the new parents, so ya. Hope u enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own W.I.T.C.H., if it was season 3 would be on right now

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Start**

Tori Martin, a 14-year-old, was gazing out the window as the stars fell from the sky. Her turquoise eyes were reflecting the memorizing sight as her brown hair was blowing in the wind pouring in from the window. One star was falling not like any other and was in the shape of a crystal. Its glow was brighter than the others and it seemed to be getting closer and closer. Tori noticed that in was coming straight towards the house.

"Mom!" Tori screamed. She was scared of what was happening as the crystal-star was coming closer.

"What?" her mom questioned. As Tori pointed towards the star, her mom was surprised. "It can't be."

"Mom, what is it?"

The 30-year-old woman completely ignored her daughter. She just ran to close the window muttering words that Tori didn't understand. Then she ran around the room saying 'Will, what did you do?' and 'No, not again!' After, she just grabbed Tori and ran out of the room to the closet.

Tori finally decided to let loose from her mother, and go to whatever was coming to the house. She opened her door, then the window. The object was closer than ever to the house and Tori could tell that it _was_ a crystal. She could hear her mother yelling for her to come back, but she ignored her. The crystal started to slow down and started spinning. Tori's mother sprinted to her and held her close.

"You're not choosing _my_ daughter!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Not after what happened to _us_."

_What are you talking about?_ Tori thought_ Mom, who's 'us'?_

The crystal kept on going closer to them. When it came to the windowsill, it stopped and it started to glow a bright pink light. _Tori, please take it. It belongs to you now. Don't listen to your mother, she knows what it does, but you were chosen not her. You were born under the Star of Cassidy, you're one of the chosen ones. It's you're choice._

Tori couldn't believe it, it was talking to her. Her mother looked at her with a surprised face; she knew what was happening. The crystal told her it was _her_ choice. She wanted to know what it did, but she should listen to her mom and not take it. But she had to take it, she knew it. She finally left her mom's arms and took the crystal. It then glowed even brighter.

Her mom finally spoke again, "Tori, what did you do?"

End of Chapter 

R&R future chapters will be longer. And if you have no idea who her mom is, I feel sorry for you


	2. Air and Earth

2nd chapter. Tori tries to gather the guardians, and what was the past guardians' terrible past? Plus, Hilary and Isabella are twins.

**Chapter 2: Air and Earth**

"What mom?" Tori asked her mother, "Wait, you said 'not again', so that means that you were one too! Uh, what is it I just decided to do anyway?"

Her mom sighed, and then told her the story of the guardians. She had told her everything she needed to know, leaving out the bad parts. "So, you are the Quintessence guardian, all you have to do is find the other four girls."

"How do I know if they're one?" she replied as she stared at the heart.

"Try asking some of your friends if they have had any unusual things happen to them. Things like telekinesis and using any of the four elements."

"Ok then! Tomorrow, I'll ask Hilary and Isabella."

The Next Day:

It was lunch, and Tori saw Hilary and Isabella sitting by themselves. It made her feel so much more ok with asking them if they were magical. As Tori was walking over, an older girl got up and said to her, "They are." _Ok, she's creepy. Maybe she's one, but she's with her friends, and if I ask, it might ruin my_ _status here._ After continuing to go to the table, Isabella got up and said hi.

"Hi Hilary, Isa," Tori greeted them, "can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hilary asked, as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Tori could tell she was trying to flirt with someone.

"Have you guys experienced any weird things happening to you?" Tori finally spat it out. "Like controlling anything?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, sort of." Isabella replied. I was amazed how quickly Isa let it out. But she and Hilary _are_ complete opposites. Isa has black hair, Hilary has blonde. Isa has lavender eyes, and Hilary has green. Hilary really smart, Isa is, well, opposite.

Isa continued, "The other day, I was blowing on a pancake and it went flying across the room like a plane!"

"I told you no one would believe it Isa!" Hilary told her. "But I was doing my homework and I wished for it to just finish itself. After that, I went to go get a drink and when I came back, it was actually done! Everything was right too!"

"Who would believe that you, one of the smartest people here, would ask for homework to finish itself?" Isabella replied.

"It was one of the hardest papers I ever did, and I had to meet Haru 10 minutes later!"

"Guys stop it!" Tori told them. She then pulled of the heart from around her neck. "Do you recognize this?"

"I do! I drew in art class one day and I had no idea what I drew!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that you guys are one of the guardians. Isa, you might be air. And the opposite of air is earth, so Hilary, might be earth!" Tori was so proud she at least knew some people who would join her. "Can you come over after school? I'll tell you everything, you have to know."

_Ring!_ Lunch was over. The two girls promised to come over after school to learn everything. Tori got up at started to walk away. The girl that talked to her before got up again and followed her to the door.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea," she said as she held out her hand, "I'm in the 10th grade. Can you sit with me and my friend tomorrow, with your two friends? I think we can be great friends."

Tori shook Chelsea's hand and replied, "Ok…. I will then."

"Great friends." Tori heard Chelsea say as she walked away.

After School:

"Hey mom! Hilary and Isabella are here, you know for the guardian thingy." Tori screamed as she walked in the door.

"Hold on, honey!" her mom yelled back.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Irma Martin walked down the stairs and said hello to her daughter and her friends. She then asked them about their current _powers _and asked them to try to manipulate their elements. Isabella made one the papers on the table fly around the room like her pancake. Hilary made a flower grow of the plant across the room. After learning everything they need to know, she congratulated them and went to cook dinner.

"So, right know we only need fire and water." Tori said.

"Tori, so you know, the fire guardian can be telepathic throughout the guardians, and the water guardian, like me, can control people's minds." Irma told her daughter.

"Hey, there was a girl at school named Chelsea, that told me 'they are' when I walked by her! Could she be the fire guardian?"

"She could be, put I would ask her before just inviting her to come over."

"Ok ,mom, but she already asked me to sit with her a lunch tomorrow." Tori told her.

"Well then, you might have a new friend." Her mom told her.

"Friends…"

**End of Chapter**

Ok, hope you like it. Sorry for it to be rushed at the end. I think I'm getting writer's block again.


	3. Fire and Water

Hello people, Chapter 3 is now up; told by Chelsea. If I have to say I don't own W.I.T.C.H. again, I'm going to die because you already know I don't (season 3 would start already)

**Fire and Water- Chelsea's POV**

Yesterday at lunch I had the weirdest experience. I didn't even know that freshman and I just got up and said 'they are'. What the heck was I saying? I even invited her and her two friends to sit with her a Wilma at lunch. Well, I had been having some strange experiences, besides that. I looked at a candle, said for it to light up on its own, and it did. I have also been being able to read minds, or at least I think I did. I can never tell if it's my own mind or theirs. It's really confusing.

I think I remember her name. What was it? I know it was something ending in a 'ory'. It could be anything! At school everyone in freshman year ended in something with an 'ory' or at least 'ry'. Her friends were Hilary and Isabella, but I only know that because I 'read' her mind. They could be their names, but who knows. Wait! I got it; Tori! Ya that was it, now, what about tomorrow? I just can't bring up the fact the fact I read her mind. That would completely freak her out, and then she would probably spread it to the entire school! My life would be ruined! What do I do?

I picked up my tray and walked over to my usual table. I saw Tori and her friends getting up to come sit at my table. I didn't know what to do. The other people were already at the table. Well, Wilma and I can go sit somewhere else. But how would I leave everyone else at the table while I left to go sit with students a grade below us. That would ruin my reputation. Really, it would ruin it. I finally had friends that I _liked_ to hang out with. If I left now, at the second week of school, I would never be able to hang out with anyone in my _grade!_ Popularity is such a confusing place.

"Hi, Chelsea, you asked for me and my friends to sit with you today," Tori said. "Is that ok?"

I looked at the rest of my friends. They had that look on their face that said, 'Don't you dare'. I looked at Wilma to see what she at on her face. Amazingly, she was sitting there with her head in a magazine, while flipping her hair; typical Wilma. _Come on, Chelsea just say something. Look like an idiot!_ Great, I just read a mind again.

"Ya, I did," I said. I knew my friends were now against me. "Why don't we sit at your table instead? Uh, Wilma, why don't you come too? Freshmen are so annoying sometimes; I'll need someone to keep me occupied when that happens."

I felt my heart racing. Was I kicked out or not? This is when I have to read a mind. _What are doing, Chelsea or whatever your name is? Tori said you'll sit with us and I was counting on that to be able to flirt with the sophomores. _That was one of the twins, probably Hilary. She was just there rolling her eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Wilma get up. She actually agreed to come with me to a freshman table. Wow, I wasn't alone.

"Whatever, it'll give me a better chance of winning President of the school," Wilma confirmed. That was still her though, last time we mentioned freshmen, she said they were stupid, unintelligent people. So then, we walked over to their table. It wasn't different from hers, except the fact that other people surrounded them.

"So why did you want to sit with us?" Isabella asked. "And, so you know, I go by Isa, so you can call me that too."

"Ok," I saw Isa's happy glare, it was inhuman. "I decided to sit with you because I'm having these weird feelings and I think you can help me. I have been able to read minds and…"

"Yep, you're one of us! Welcome to the guardian group," Tori said holding out her hand. "Wilma, have you been able to control what people do and say lately?"

"How did you know? I never told anyone that." Wilma asked,

"Well, we are guardians of different dimensions and we control the elements. Chelsea, you must be fire, and Wilma, you must be Water!" she said. I couldn't believe what she was saying; I was one of them? "I'm the leader, Hilary is earth and Isa is air."

I was confused, "What? Wait, what are guardians anyway? What do we have to do with them?"

"I know! Meet me at this locker after school," Tori said while handing me a paper with a number on it. "You can come to my house, we can explain everything! Plus my mom was one too."

"Your mom?" Wilma asked her.

"Ya, she was the old water guardian, like you," I saw Wilma twitch when Tori said 'like you'. Ha! I'll hold this against her forever.

"I'll come after," I told her, "I'll drag Wilma along with me. I have a leash for her, I'll be fine."

"Ok then, see you then," Hilary said. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ There went the bell.

I felt like I was finally fitting in with real people who like you for who I am.


End file.
